A very precious commodity
by Leah Day
Summary: The sequel to "All too easy" told from Ursula's pov. Rated M for fem slash.


_**A very precious commodity**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

Sequel to "All too easy"

Ursula's thoughts during "the poor unfortunate souls" scene and the aftermath.

Please note, this has a lot more detail then the first story so don't be surprised if things are a little different.

_**Disclaimer**_

Rated M for strong fem slash content. Ariel's age has been raised to 19 in order to suit the story and Ursula will not be recognised as her aunt.

Written in Australian and UK English.

_**Ursula's lair, the main chamber**_

'_So lost, so helpless …..'_

She is quite the enchanting specimen with her scarlet mane and wide sapphire eyes. A bit on the skinny side, but that is fine.

I glide into my opulent chamber, greeting her with a laid back, pleasant countenance since I do want her to believe she can relax a little after all.

"Now then," I declare, sitting down before my vanity. "You're here because you have a _thing_ for this human. This prince fellow … is that right?"

"Yes," she replies nervously.

I chuckle.

"Not that I blame you. He is quite a catch, isn't he?"

Truth be told, before I sent my poopsies to fetch the little madam, I visited the prince to see why she was so infatuated with him and to give him a test ride.

He was quite the stallion indeed, twas a very nice fit between my thighs and came like a giant cannon inside me.

Not that this delicate creature knew of such things of course. She is a sweet, naïve little fool. She believes she is in love yet she has not spent more then one hour with the man whilst I, on the other hand, had spent seven solid hours in his company, mostly in his bed chambers, performing acts that even the most accomplished of human whores wouldn't dare try, before then I was the alluring dark haired Vanessa who smiled seductively at him from a distance whilst serving ale and wine inside a tavern of the first water.

"Well, angelfish!" I announce promptly while applying my battle paint. "The solution to your problem is simple."

"It is?" the girl asks, surprised.

"Of course!" I cry, feigning insulted then add slyly, carefully. "The only way to get what you want … is to become a human yourself."

The princess is so surprised she lets out a great gasp.

"Can-can you do that?" she whispers.

I can feel the corners of my mouth curling into a smile.

'_Can one do that, whom does she think she is speaking to_?'

I turn to face her.

"Why my dear, sweet, child …. That's what I do!"

I slide off my seat and glide over to her.

"Poor unfortunate soul," I purr, taking then patting her small hand. "No one can help you but me."

I float up in the air, coyly stroking her cold cheek with a tentacle.

She flinches from the caress but follows my movements with her eyes, wary but also wondrous.

OoO

Whilst telling the little mermaid what I do for a living, I shape a new plan in my mind.

It would be more then satisfying to corrupt the angelfish then to turn her into a simple polyp. What could possibly be more thrilling then to hurt her odious father by making her my own?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I could break her down, tear her apart then change her into something of my own design.

A slave, a lover, my equal …. I cannot be certain of that yet.

But the possibilities are endless.

She has so much potential.

And whilst she believes I am merely interested in aiding her in her goal-ho, ho, hum!

She will never see what's coming before its too late.

OoO

Explaining my deal, I stroke one of my six limbs along her arm, her chest then enfold it loosely around her thin waist, finally allowing it to make a journey lower and lower till it has bound her tail.

My customer stiffens all over and tries to shy away from me.

What she doesn't know is that the more she resists the more pleasure I get.

Her repulsion and fear flow into me like a live current. It is a delight to feel.

This is a game. One I will win.

Oh, she can struggle and beg as much as she likes but by entering my lair she has made herself my own. It is only a matter of time before she's finally in my net.

Releasing the sweeting, I sweep over to the other side of the cauldron.

With a grand flourish of my hand, I conjure up a heart and crown.

The beauty is instantly transfixed. She nods and listens, following my every word. Her face falls into a saddened frown when she sees the cyan representation of a cyan mermaid replace the glorious image of a running, golden, human girl. It becomes horrified when the mermaid is dramatically sucked into the very bottom of the cauldron.

"This is what will happen if he does not kiss you before the sun sets on the third day," I explain carefully, making sure she hears every single word. "You'll turn back into a mermaid and …." I lean over the cauldron. "You will belong … to _me_!"

There is a cry of protest in the distance. The girl turns to see who it was that broke into our conversation but I am too quick.

"So," I inquire candidly, cupping her face in my hand, forcing her to look up at me. "Do we have a deal?"

Poor fish. She reels backwards, eyes wide and fearful.

"If I become human … I'll never be with my father or sisters again," the princess says softly. "I don't think I can-"

Sending my tentacles after her, I pull her toward me once again, grasping her arms and looming over her.

"That's right," I agree. "But … you'll have your man …. Life's full of tough choices, inn't?"

Uncomfortable, the girl cringes.

"Oh come now!" I cried, jovial. "You need a little magic! You could be a prince's wife for Poseidon's sake!"

Laughing, I leisurely wrap more tentacles around her and drag the mermaid around the chamber.

We glide higher and higher, Flotsam and Jetsam following close behind us, eyes gleaming like twin yellow moons.

'_Almost there,'_ I tell them mentally. _'Not long now,'_

Laughing, I throw her into the air then catch her, I twirl us around and around all the while keeping the creature tightly bound.

The angel is terrified and shaken by the time I begin to slow down. Her eyes look like they are about to pop out of their sockets.

Once again, I reel her in, it is most satisfying to feel her wilt like a flower trapped in a strong wind. Her rebellious spirit has certainly taken more then a few knocks since coming here.

Not much longer …

Holding her small head in the back of my hand, I hold three fingers in front of her.

"More then enough time," I growl ardently, practically salivating. "Let me take this dream and make it real!"

I let her go and she swims as fast as she can toward my garden.

The polyps scream and screech upon seeing her.

Repelled, she falls away.

"What will your father do to you when you return?" I call out to her.

This makes the girl stop and turn.

I remain where I am, waiting curiously.

"My father loves me," I hear her murmur.

There is a trace of uncertainty in her bell like resonance.

Faint, true. But it is there. It is also enough for me to play with.

I edge closer.

"He only wants to control you, angelfish," I tell her solemnly.

She pales.

"No," she gasps. "He's just afraid of humans. He doesn't understand how-"

"He is afraid of losing control. Of losing his reputation. Losing you to a human … Well, he will never let you go."

Ariel wraps her arms around herself, lowering her head.

Seeing this as another chance to push her, I glide over and pull her to my side.

This time her aversion to my touch is quite minimised. She trembles faintly as her cheek is pressed against my shoulder but other then that, there is very little fuss.

"I can help you," I assure in a moan like timbre, stroking her thick crimson tresses. "You know I can."

I keep my voice low and cavernous, entangling her frightened, naïve mind, sweeping the fears away as though they were nothing but dust then cunningly create new ones.

"Your father will never forgive you if he found out you came to see me, my sweet," I whisper in her ear.

"You won't tell him," was her alarmed rejoinder.

I chuckle and move smoothly to where I keep my potions and parchments.

"Oh, _I_ won't!" I gush, skimming a scroll. "But you're little friends _will_. They followed you here, my angel. Didn't you know it was the crab and your fat fish companion who cried for you to stop?" I make a disapproving sound with my tongue. "Really, what has happened to free will?"

"Did you hurt them?" the princess demands.

"No, of course not!" I cry, indignantly, a hand on my bosom. "Do I have to remind you again that I only do good these days? Hmmm? You're friends will leave when you do."

Sweet cheeks is a little caught off guard. She wasn't expecting that. She doesn't know what to say. She is becoming more and more unbalanced by the moment.

'_So close,'_ I think, _'I am so close,'_

"Oh my dear, I almost forgot!" I cry jubilantly before she can utter another word. "We have to discuss the subject of payment! You can't get something for nothing you know!"

I race over and grab her hand, practically dragging the stunned maiden back to the cauldron.

"P-payment," she stutters uneasily beside me. "But I don't have anything."

I smile slyly.

"I'm feeling a little creative," I explain, pulling up.

Angelfish does not like the sound of that.

Once again I lazily swathe her in black tentacles. One slides up her back then around her neck, the other curls possessively around her waist and tail.

Greedily pulling her to me so I can take hold of her arms, I drink in her image.

Helpless, beautiful, caught.

She is almost mine.

I tap the tip of my tentacle against the bulge in her throat.

As a reflex action, the girl gulps.

I stroke her hair off her face. Lowering my voice, I use it to lasso around her mind, forcing her to ignore everything but my upcoming words.

"Three days, my sweet," I purr languorously. "More then enough time to ensnare his heart. You will be his, I promise."

The mermaid shakes her head, her sapphire eyes blinking, fighting my will to dominate her.

"And what do you want?" she asks of me, trying to be brave, trying to show nonchalance rather then horror. "I don't have anything to give you."

I laugh.

Almost tenderly, I pat her Adam's apple with the purple and black tip of my appendage.

"I'm not asking much," I assure her. "Just a token. Merely a trifle. You'll never even miss them."

"Them?" she squeaks.

What a pretty mouse she is.

I smile.

With baited breath, my prey waits.

"All I want from you, my dear, is …."

I pause again.

I am so close our bellies are almost touching.

"Your virginity and …."

She closes her eyes.

"_Your voice!"_

I drift away from her, letting her wallow in the aftershock of my words.

She replaces my tentacle with her hand.

"My-my voice," she says, aghast.

"You've got it, sweet cakes." I tell her. "No more talking, singing, zip!"

"Why can't you just take my virginity?" she asks, bamboozled. "I won't need it on land!"

I nearly cackle at her statement.

Such unawareness.

Humans treated a girl's flower like a precious gem. Every unmarried member of the human royal family had to be whole and fresh before lying with her husband otherwise they'd want naught to do with her.

Having her virginity was part of my ever-developing scheme. Eric could never take her to wife if she wasn't a maiden. It would be his destruction if he did.

She would have to come running back to me, begging me to be her salvation. Her pathetic twit of a father wouldn't do anything but rage and punish but I would be her rock. Her precious sanctuary.

I would be everything she needed and more.

OoO

Her protests are feeble. She is being swept up in a torrent she can no longer control. She is like a lamb a wolf is closing in on. I am that wolf. But instead of feasting on her flesh, I will do more. I will worship it. I will drink the nectar from her nether well, suckle on her breasts. I will lather her skin with my tongue. I will show her things her tiny mind could never conceive.

OoO

She struggles, she pleads. Her fragile mind is reeling, it is in disarray, it is petrified.

But I continue to push her. I push her so hard I send her spiralling toward the edge.

There is a pause. A very short pause. I grin and leer down at her, telling her she is weak and will never win her beloved prince.

Suddenly there is a light in her eyes and the fear of earlier is replaced by a fleeting determination.

She reaches out, snatching the quill and signs the contract.

I can scarcely believe it. She has flung herself over the edge I created for her. She has given herself to me. She has delivered me my vengeance.

My triumph is vast!

I crow with victory and soar into the air. My tentacles spread like streamers. Flotsam and Jetsam slither around me, joining in on my delirious happiness.

Feeling somewhat mellow, I turn my gaze onto the angel who is beginning to edge away in the hope no one will notice.

'_Oh no you don't,'_ I think. _'You're mine now,'_

Before she can escape I swiftly catch her arm.

"I have a transaction to conduct, my dear," I remind her huskily. "This shouldn't hurt too much."

My prey is ashen, shaken. She feels so very flaccid in my grasp, it is almost as if she is going to descend into a swoon.

Well, she'll have time to swoon later.

_**Ursula's bedchambers**_

The mermaid curls into a fetal position on my clam bed, peering up at me with her exquisite blue eyes.

Something tells me it would be unwise to take her now, that if I wanted her to gain something other then abject horror from our union it would be best to wait.

Sitting beside her, I stroke her hair.

"Sleep," I entice. "Payment can wait."

Knowing full well that sleeping would be a dangerous move on her part, the girl resists.

"Sleep," I lull, making my voice heavy and soft. "Sleep."

She succumbs, her little head falls to a side, her once tight, quivering body slumps into an almost bittersweet lissomness.

Once satisfied in the knowledge that the princess will not be waking any time soon. I call for my eels.

"Where are her companions?" I boom.

"They're in a cage," Flotsam tells me.

I am pleased with this information.

"Excellent. I'll deal with the wretches later."

Rubbing my palms together, I race to my cauldron then lean over my spell book, licking my lips with anticipation.

_**Ursula's lair, the main chamber**_

"Beluga! Sevruga! Come winds of the Caspian Sea!" I cry sweeping a giant blue and white whirlpool around myself and the girl.

"Larengix! Glaucitis! Et max laryngitis! La voce to me!"

Giant hands hover above me.

I swell with pride.

This is my finest work.

Looking upon the mermaid, I thrust the full weight of my hypnotic power upon her.

Overwhelmed, she faints backwards. Once gathering herself, she is wholly and utterly in my power.

"Now, sing!" I command.  
>Without effort from her part a sorrowful, wordless melody flows from her mouth.<p>

"Keep singing!" I urge over the roar of the now green and yellow whirlpool.

Her timid resonance rises a little higher, a little stronger.

The giant hands approach.

Curling around her thin waist, she is pushed backwards. A hand slips fluidly into her mouth and plucks her fabulous voice from her throat as if it were a piece of fruit.

OoO

Trapping the glowing orb in my shell necklace, I lick my teeth and lips with greed filled pleasure.

High on exhaltation, I laugh long and hard and throw my hand into the air. The whirl pool diminishes and the girl is immediately caught inside a giant golden bubble.

There is a flash of light then the sound of flesh being torn apart. Before long the former mer maid is floating in a bubble stained with her own blood.

I snap my fingers and the bubble is no more.

The princess tries to breathe but cannot. She tries to swim but cannot.

I snap my fingers again.

She is trapped inside another bubble.

Sailing toward her, I enter the enclosure. My sweeting tries to make a sound but is unable to do so. She tries to cover herself with her hands and hair but is overwhelmed with the pain shooting through and burning her lower body.

Making an almost sympathetic noise, I draw her to my side.

Stroking her hair behind her petite ear, I trace a finger behind it then another.

"You'll be able to breathe now, my dear," I tell her pleasantly. "I've given you gills."

I snap my fingers again.

The bubble dissipates into nothing.

"It is time," I purr, grasping her tightly below the elbow. "Come, angelfish."

She totters clumsily, tears of pain dart from her eyes.

The aftermath from my spell is still hurting her.

I sigh and pick her up.

The little madam flinches as my nails scrape against the new skin but that is all.

_**Ursula's bed chamber**_

Pleasure, I have learnt a long time ago, must take it's time. You cannot precipitate it.

Assent, you may find arduous to believe, is something I find greater and far sweeter then force. Rape is an action I have long found distasteful and refuse to take part in, despite the tales drifting around that I have.

It is far better to be coaxing for in the end for when the creature cries out for more, the knowledge that you are the one who can fulfil it's needs is exquisite. It is a true handing over of power when consent is given to ravish ones body.

Once I have lowered her onto the bed, the former mermaid meekly uses her hair to act as a cocoon.

We cannot have that.

Swiftly, I set about my seduction.

I give off my mating scent. A little difficult for I am not on heat but not impossible.

The princess stirs from the moment she smells it. Her lithe form relaxes almost instantly.

The scent of a Cecaelian, male or female, is an intoxicating thing. It also helps when ones prey is hesitant about consenting to ones wishes.

Looming between her alabaster legs, I slowly begin to remove the sea shells keeping her breasts from me.

There they are. Small, true, but they are nonetheless beautiful.

Smooth, white, with a hint of rose at the end.

Leaning over, I glide my tongue down her neck and over her Adam's apple.

She opens her mouth and gasps gently, her body squirms.

I latherage her neck till tiring of it then take my muscle to the breast on my left. The bosom is soft and yielding as a scollop under my tongue and lips. The wrinkled nipple is exceptionally sweet and rapidly growing pert as my tongue swirls around it, caressing every ounce of flesh.

There is a desperate pleading motion from the princess beneath me. Her hips rise. Her hands curl into my bed.

Growling low in my throat, I embroil her thin frame with my appendages, massaging her, patting her, covering her body with dark sensations her tiny mind could never envision exisisting.

OoO

Every movement is slow, gentle, seductive. I draw out her gasps, her pants.

I thrive on these sounds. So much more subtle then cries and screams.

Pleasurably, I slide one of the tentacles I have curled around her waist between her legs.

The former mer girl jerks, eyes wide and shocked.

"Hush, hush, hush," I soothe and kiss and lick from her collar bone to her cheek. "Not yet my pearl. There is so much to explore."

Relaxing back into the bed of coils I have made for her, the girl shifts, pressing her nether region against the tip of my tentacle I placed there.

I stroke her fringe off her face.

"More?" I ask.

"Yoo hoo! Ursie!"

Morgana.

Peeved, I curse bitterly at my chamber's entrance then turn to address the girl.

She is staring in the same direction, pretty mouth gaping in alarm.

"Look at me my dulcet darling," I purr, carefully easing my tentacle away from her legs, curling it around her waist.

Reluctant, the princess slowly obeys.

"Sleep," I coax in a lulling resonance, using my eyes to influence her. "Sleep. You are so tired …"

Her sapphire eyes begin to droop. It is not long before she is lying amongst my tentacles, sleeping like a babe.

"My, what a treat you have there!"

Morgana floats in my doorway, red lips curved into an amused, almost ravenous, smirk.

"What do you want?" I growl, keeping the maiden behind me.

"She looks promising," Morgana purred, trying to look at the princess from over my shoulder. "I'd like to have a go when you're done."

"She is mine!" I spat, trembling with rage. "Find your own!"

"Can't we share?" Morgana asked, pouting. "She's so beautiful. I can almost taste her from here."

"She is mine!" I repeated inflexibly. "I caught her. I am taking her."

"Afterwards?"

I wanted to scream.

"I am sending her to the surface afterwards," I seethe, clenching my fists. "The price for her voice and her flower was humanity for three days."

Behind and beneath me, I feel the girl shift unconsciously amidst my coils; I tighten them subtly, cuddling her.

Morgana is most put out.

"Selfish!" she spat childishly.

"Go and play with your shark!" I growl. "And don't come back without an invitation!"

"Humph!"

Thrusting her head in the air, Morgana leaves in a whoosh of bubbles.

"Mother would have made us share!" I hear her mutter as she continued in her retreat.

Perhaps it is a good thing our mother is dead.

OoO

I loosen my hold on the girl who wakes and then groggily peers up at me.

Wordlessly, I pull her onto my belly.

Cradling her small head against my arm, I rest my chin up her shoulder and curl my limbs around her waist and ankles.

Raising my hands, I knead my fingers dexterously into her breasts.

I slide a tentacle into her depths, letting it skim deeper and deeper till it almost fills the girl completely.

My bloody maned angel's body tightens and arches.

"You little fool," I growl possessively as she falls on to me, the tip of my tentacle brushing teasingly at her virginal wall. "My sweet, innocent little fool …"

_**The end**_

_**Authors note**_

Thought I'd end this one on a cliffie.

Most of this is based on the extended version of "Poor unfortunate souls" and the pictures I've seen in "The little mermaid" comic book tie in and story books. Sadly my scanner is not working but there are some parts of it you can find if you do a google search. I am trying to find someone who can scan the Ursula related parts for me for my Ursula and Morgana forum.

More shall be revealed in the third and final instalment. When that will be up, I cannot say.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
